Seiko Yumi
Name: Seiko Yumi Class: Marine Gender: Female Nickname: Kite Date of Birth: 27/11/2528 Age: 29 Height: 5’5 Weight: 115 lbs Primary Specialization: Tactical Scout UNSC Primary: M392 Designated Marksman Rifle UNSC Secondary: M6C/SOCOM Additional Gear:- Flare gun- Binoculars - Dual daggers - AN/PVS-107 Night-Vision Device Suit Colors: Jet black Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCe_UeHF7H8 Physical Description Seiko stands at 5'5 and weighs roughly 115 lbs. She is a lean marine of the UNSC and is of Japanese descent. She has a stylized bob, along with a tattoo under her right eye. She often looks at the world with a pessimistic view, looking at others with an air of bleakness surrounding her. She isn’t tall or heavy and uses this to her advantage out on the field. Choosing to usually wear dark material clothing to keep herself hidden in the shadows. She can be found usually hidden away underneath some sort of shade. She usually adorns black military cargo pants with a black tank top. She always accompanies the clothes with a black coat of some sort, whether it be her officer’s jacket or a trenchcoat when the weather gets more unwieldy. The only other colour someone may find on her would be a red band underneath her officer’s jacket. Personality Being raised by a disciplined family, she inherited a strong unbending will to maintain order and stability for those around her. Her belief in honor amongst foes has been deteriorated by the war she was witnessed back in Reach. She is very pessimistic by nature, always expecting the worst outcome from any situation. Seiko’s accent is noticeable as she only learned English after being 10 years old. Her tolerance for others is very limited, as she is not one to be tied down to taking a slow approach. However, that does not mean she’ll act in any manner of insubordination to those ranking higher than her. She often uses the chain of command to bully others into doing things she isn’t willing to do herself. She has an absurd hatred for suicidal unggoy, always choosing to prioritize taking them out before moving on to much larger targets. Her confidence in her own abilities to sneak past enemy lines is somewhat strong based on her own survival experience. Choosing to move out when darkness falls, she doesn’t hesitate to stealthily strike her foes in the dead of night. Biography Being raised by a military family, she wasn’t expected to follow the same lifestyle as her 2 elder brothers but Seiko was determined to follow in their footsteps. Both Hideo and Akira were spectacular role models for her. She would always join them in keeping their family tradition of kendo being passed onto the next generations so as not to lose the art. Of course the art of swordsmanship had been long been considered a useless art by many who had witnessed it, but that would not dismay the family from practising it. As she became a 20 year old Seiko joined the UNSC after her highly dedicated brothers. Being assigned as a scout her family was proud of her and she herself had been mostly proud of the achievement. The joy she had serving the military for 5 years ran its course as it was cut short when the fall of Reach occurred. As a scout she had pressed onwards in search of enemy encampments, never sure how far would be too far before she would get caught herself. When her rations ran low and she was to be resupplied high command ordered that she board a Pelican and would be redirected. Finding Akira piloting it, she asked him where Hideo had been. The silence was enough to know exactly what had happened, there was a recording she found next to him and quickly swiped it to watch the feed herself. Her brother pleading with her not to watch what happened she witnessed he had been swarmed by a number of suicide unggoy whom had surprised Hideo by jumping from a ledge right on top of him. Akira was there as well, and apparently he wasn’t too worried about them at first so he never gave chase after them. She never looked at her brother the same since. Being brought into a frigate by command she was almost about to redeployed back into the field. Prepared to help defend her parents in New Alexandria when the third covenant fleet arrived. Command then ordered the frigate to make an emergency jump in order to prevent giving up the coordinates to Earth as the fleet exited slipspace. August 14th was a day Seiko would never forget as she was powerless to help her parents who fought valiantly until the end or anyone else following it’s destruction over the rest of the month. She got the tattoo under her right eye as a reminder of that horrifying day. In the following years she’d been assigned to many different objectives. Always scouting out enemy patrols with pinpoint precision, without leaving a trail behind her and becoming a well known asset. After 2554 she had been personally assigned to be a scout specialist aboard the UNSC Acheron by it’s Captain Cassandra Sutherland. Now she trains new recruits in the disciplinary art as she awaits her new objective.